


Lay One On Me

by sleepysweaters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, honestly probably the fluffiest thing I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaters/pseuds/sleepysweaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Hinata got his first kiss from Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay One On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this post http://nishinnoyed.tumblr.com/post/146187795082/im-99-sure-that-a-kagehina-first-kiss-would-be  
> She came up with the idea, I just extended on it and flared it up.

Everyone in Japan watched Moonlight Adventures, it was a cute drama that starred two kids trying to fix the broken bond between their families. Naturally, the kids were in love and the girl would say “Kai, lay one on me” when she wanted a kiss. It became a cute trend in Japan, because the show was so popular that most knew what to do.

Everyone at Karasuno started doing this after the show ended, and about everyone understood it. Well everyone besides Hinata Shouyou. He didn’t know why everyone was saying that all the sudden. Or why the guys in his class whispered about the girls who said it to them. 

There was only one thing that he could do in this kind of situation; ask Nishinoya and Tanaka.

“Senpais, what does ‘lay one on me’ mean?” Shouyou asked during a break and the two gave each other side glances. Shouyou was confused to why they had to look at each other like that and to why it was taking them so long to answer.

“Ah, when you say ‘lay one on me’ to someone, they have to give you a compliment,” Noya said and Tanaka nodded vigorously.

“Yeah, yeah! I’ve seen it!” Tanaka agreed and Shouyou’s face lit up with excitement. This couldn’t be! Could he finally get Kageyama to compliment him?

Before anyone realized it, Shouyou was on the other side of the gym next to Kageyama. He looked purely ecstatic and Suga was too far away to try to save what was about to happen.

“Were my tosses a little too–,“ Kageyam was cut off by Shouyou screaming.

“Kageyama, lay one on me!” He screamed and Kageyama froze. Did Hinata have a crush on him? Had he realized that Kageyama also had a crush on him? Why would he do this in front of everyone?

“W-what?” Kageyama stuttered out and Shouyou looked him slightly frustrated. Kageyama was turning red, and not giving him a compliment; you’d be frustrated too.

“Please lay one on me, Kageyama!” Shouyou yelled and Kageyama was the color of a tomato and shaking slightly.

“Are you sure?” Kageyama asked, he was shaking and a vibrant red color. Shouyou nodded vigorously.

“Yes, I’m sure! Just lay one on me!” He yelled once more and Kageyama inched up to the smaller boy. He bent down some and kissed the boy before quickly getting away from him.

“I need to go to the bathroom!” Kageyama yelled before running out of the gym and leaving Shouyou about as red as he had been.

“Wait, why did he just kiss me?” Shouyou asked and Daichi walked over to the small spiker.

“When you say ‘lay one on me’ it means ‘give me a kiss.’ Poor Kageyama is probably embarrassed,” Daichi said and Shouyou shook his head.

“Noya and Tanaka said that it meant that they have to give you a compliment!” Shouyou exclaimed and he looked over to see Suga hitting them on the head and scolding them for doing that. He also saw that the two were laughing as if they couldn’t contain it any longer.

“They lied to you, maybe you should go find Kageyama and explain,” Daichi said and Shouyou nodded. Once he left Daichi pinched his nose bridge. How did his kids end up being like this?  
__________________________  
Shouyou entered the bathroom to see Kageyama looking in the mirror. The raven haired boy looked frustrated and Shouyou wondered why.

“Kageyama,” he said and the setter’s head seemed to just whip towards the small boy. He was still shaking and looked completely miserable.

“What do you want?” Kageyama gritted out, it was because of Hinata that he was in the state he was in. It had all been one big joke.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what lay one on me actually meant. Noya and Tanaka lied to me, and I’m sorry,” he said and Kageyama’s bitter thought began to decrease.

“Oh,” Kageyama said and Shouyou nodded. The smaller boy’s heart was pounding, and had been since Kageyama had kissed him.

“The kiss wasn’t bad,” Shouyou said and immediately regretted it once it left his mouth. Kageyama was blushing again, and Shouyou didn’t know why.

“You can’t say things like that, dumbass,” Kageyama said and Shouyou looked at him questioning.

“Why?” He asked and Kageyama’s eye widened. What was up with Kageyama today? He’s acting like a girl.

“Because you don’t mean it, and we’re both boys,” Kageyama said, he sounded frazzled. Shouyou’s eyes widened once he pieced it together.

“You have a crush on me?” He yelled and Kageyama placed a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t scream, dumbass,” Kageyama whispered and Shouyou’s mouth turned up in a smile. Kageyama took his hand off the boy’s mouth and looked at his smile curiously.

“Lay one on me,” Hinata said and Kageyama looked at him strangely. Hinata couldn’t seriously be this stupid, could he?

“Don’t you know what that means?” Kageyama asked and Shouyou nodded.

“Lay one on me, or I’ll do it to you,” Shouyou said, his eyes were full of seriousness.

Kageyama shakily bent down and Shouyou felt like he was taking too long, so he pulled Kageyama down by his shirt and made their kiss happen faster. It wasn’t a great kiss. All they did was put their lips against each other’s, because how else were you supposed to do it?

It lasted probably three seconds before Kageyama pulled away, tomato red, and noticed Shouyou looking all calm and collected.

“You’re really cute when you’re flustered,” Shouyou said as he smiled slightly and Kageyama somehow became even more like a tomato.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama said, still shaking and Shouyou chuckled before smiling up at him.

“But I’m your dumbass, right?” He asked and Kageyama looked away from the small boy.

“Yeah,” Kageyama mumbled and Shouyou’s smile grew even wider.

“Let’s head back to practice, we need to practice,” Shouyou said and Kageyama nodded.

No one would know this, but the two held hands on the way back. Kageyama was still red when they got to the gym and Hinata was still smiling. The team didn’t know what happened, but they weren’t going to question it.


End file.
